


Prayers

by witchspellbook



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, POV Second Person, POV Vinsmoke Sanji, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Wet Dream, its more erotic than porn tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchspellbook/pseuds/witchspellbook
Summary: He would moan your name in his sleep.





	Prayers

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny little thing I wrote because I wanted to play with religious imaginery.

He would moan your name in his sleep and you would just gasp and witness.

You would have just come back from the kitchen and run into him in his hammock, praying your name like he had never prayed to any god ever and you’d wait. And watch and he would breathe his life like he is running, like he’s fighting, like he is fucking. And you can see him fight, like a tiger trapped inside a man skin, like he can eat the world, but he would call you again and again a prayer, a hymn and your hand follow the route his are, feeling their way on his own body on your own, but he is asleep and you are wide awake. And the night feels like fire and you choose to run when he begs for you because he’s never done that. Because you don’t know what you’ll do if he actually begs of you and before you leave you can see him jerking and shouting but his cry is mute and when you crawl in your kitchen you wonder how his scream would taste. You light a cigarette and then another and another because you need your hands occupied should they not wonder and sin.

Morning finds you and he does too. He would call you names sharp like his swords but grabs you and sits you in a couch and then he leaves. You’d feel the heat of where his hand touched you and it’s like walking on water, but it’d meant to drown to seek it more. You are blinded when he throws something over you, and he’d restore your sight arranging it like a veil over your head. He is kneeling in front of you, offering you coffee and you want to drown so you pray his name this time.

He does not beg. He takes and takes like a starving beast, and you recognize that feeling. He does give you his shout, his cry and it tastes sweet like mass wine and you know that nicotine is not your only drug now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading i hope you've enjoy it.  
Comments are always welcome.


End file.
